


Bad Day

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Bossy!Tony, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little angsty drabbley thing. Just something I wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

 

 

 

 

"Jethro!"

Gibbs finally looked him in the eye.

"Outside. Now." Tony's firm voice rained over Gibbs' anger, putting out the flames. Gibbs looked almost relieved and then stormed out.

Jaws were on the floor. Tony turned to the gapers.

"Move along, people! These aren't the droids you're looking for. I'll go give our fearless leader uh... I'll just go."

Tony ran outside and found Gibbs sitting, slumping, on the curb.

He wanted to reach out and touch him.

"Hey. I'll get someone to take you home, Boss. You can't drive like this."

"Okay."

"Okay?"  _Okay..._

 

~*~

 

"You did the right thing."

"Yeah. I know."

"Tony's doing a good job."

"Tony? You call him that to his face?" Gibbs managed a smirk.

"Nah... Kid's growing on me. Handles you like a pro."

Gibbs snorted.

"Guess he told you all about it." Gibbs blew into two jars and poured.

"Said it was a bad one."

"They're all bad."

"God. Seriously, Jethro. How do you drink this shit?"

 

~*~

 

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey."

"Angela's okay. Well, she's gonna be with... a lot of therapy. How about you?" Tony eyed Gibbs semi-warily and then plucked the empty jar out of his hand and poured himself a drink.

"Be fine."

"Toby's a good friend. Let you drink himself under the... Boat. Good friend." Tony gestured at the sleeping man and even gazed at him with something resembling affection."

Gibbs snorted.

"I lost it."

"I saw it, Boss. I don't blame you."

"Angela?"

"Godparents. Good people. She's strong."

"She shouldn't have to be..."

Tony downed his drink and slammed the jelly jar down. Then he crossed the floor and boldly embraced his boss, enveloping him, wanting to pull him inside himself. Gibbs clung.

"'M tired. Too much death." He mumbled into Tony's neck. Some new soft fragrance Tony was wearing mingled with his own familiar scent, it was intoxicating. He breathed in. Tony's fingers invaded his hair and slowly petted.

"Gonna be okay, Jethro."

They held each other until everything else disappeared.

Time stood still. Peace entered.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to the skin under his lips and felt the other man melt into him, onto him, around him.

He nuzzled up Tony's neck and licked the shell of his ear before breathing hotly into it.

"I need you..."

And then he pressed his lips to Tony's and they were kissing.

 

~*~

 

Tony woke up to the smell of coffee. He looked around. Gibbs was half-draped over him, mumbling something in his sleep. _  
_

_Who made the coffee?_

"Oh..."

He wiggled out of the mumbly marine death clamp and after peeing descended the stairs.

"Hi."

"I'd say something snarky but I can't find the aspirin."

"I'm in a good mood so I'll make you my famous hangover cure, Toby." Tony softly patted Toby on the back and started looking for ingredients.

"I'm not going to argue."

Half an hour later Gibbs appeared and found his new lover sitting in the living room with  _his_  new best friend, eating cereal and watching cartoons on the laptop.

"Hey. Toby made coffee. It's in the thermos." Tony smiled.

Gibbs walked over and leaned over the back of the couch to give him a slow and gentle silky kiss.

Fornell smacked his forehead.

"Oh... Oh... I remember now! You two almost had sex in the basement!"

"Your delirious groans were a definite mood killer, Tobes."

"Definitely." Gibbs agreed on his way to the kitchen.

"Well thanks, I guess, for having the decency to go to bed. And for the pillow and blanket. I should get to work."

Tobias stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks for being there for him."

"Thanks for the defibrillator. I think I can actually go to work now."

 


End file.
